This invention relates generally to temperature sensors, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for deriving an object temperature using an IR thermopile sensor to over a wide range of object and ambient temperatures based on a single compact lookup table.
Infrared (IR) thermopile sensors are used to measure the temperature of remote objects. The output voltage of the thermopile sensor varies with both object temperature and ambient temperature of the sensor. Although the general shape of the characteristics curve is known, there are relatively large variations between contributions of individual parts of the sensor to the characteristics curve. For accurate measurement each sensor is individually calibrated at known temperatures. During normal operation, the calibration data is used in conjunction with the measured ambient temperature to give an accurate indication of object temperature. However, the relationship between output voltage and temperature is a 4th power equation requiring a significant computational requirement to solve.